Teaser: Sound of Madness
by WrittenOnHer
Summary: This is only a teaser for a story I may write, I just want to know what you guys think of it. So hit the review button and let me know. Jax/OC
1. Teaser

"Look Tara, I just got some things I gotta take care of ok? Things have gotten complicated and…" he paused, "Look, I'll call you when I can ok?" he said.

"Yeah, gotcha" Tara said dejectedly.

"Bye." He flipped his phone shut and started his bike, knowing exactly where he needed to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later he pulled into her driveway and killed the engine, he hopped off his bike and grabbed the bottle from his bag before heading to the door. He rang the doorbell. She answered shortly and he took in her appearance, her make-up was smudged and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of basketball shorts. She just stared at him; he lifted the bottle of Jack.

"After a bad day I find that this helps." She didn't say anything; she simply left the door open and headed back into the house, he followed as she made her way into the kitchen. She stood on her tip-toes and reached into a high cabinet, getting out two shot glasses. She set tem downon the counter in front of him, so he opened the bottle and poured them each a shot. He set the bottle down on the counter not bothering to replace the cap. She quickly downer her shot before he even had a chance to grab his glass. She stood there silently while he took his shot. He reached for the bottle pouring them each another shot. He took his, she didn't. He stared at her for a minute, his mind going back to the events that had happened earlier that day. He had been harsh, maybe said a little too much, but she hadn't backed down and everything got out of hand. Sensing what was going through his mind she spoke up.

"You don't scare me you know." He was surprised, he hadn't been expecting that. "Yeah sure you get outta control sometimes, do things that some would consider crossing the line, but we all do don't we?" he rested both his hands on the counter behind him, laying his head against the cabinet. She came to stand in front of him. "I'm not gonna throw everything away just because of sheathings you've done in the past."

He brought his eyes to meet hers. He saw mixed emotions, sadness, happiness, excitement, fear, he couldn't figure her out. Why him? She could probably have any guy she wanted, why did she choose to put up with him, with all his drama and baggage? She took a step towards him and brought her hands up to his chest, leaving them to rest there. He didn't budge. She stood up on her tip-toes and gently kissed him on the lips, then turned to walk away. He quickly grabbed her wrist and she stopped, turning to look at him. Confusion, hope, fear, want, need, that's what he saw. He gently tugged her towards him and kissed her. It took her a second but then she responded, kissing him back. Seeing this as a good sign, he depended the kiss, pressing himself into her, she gladly accepted. He grabbed her by the waist and spun them around so her back was against the counter. Their kiss grew hungrier and he lifted her so she was sitting on the counter. Her hands reached to the under his shirt and began to explore the skin underneath. She felt every muscle and every scar. She brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt and they broke their kiss only long enough for him to shrug off his cut and yank his shirt over his head. They continued for a few more minutes before he finally pulled back. He turned around and walked to the other side of the kitchen. She watched his back as he stood there; she hopped down and walked over to him. She stopped when she reached him and began tracing his tattoo. He stiffened at her touch, but then relaxed. When she finished she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"You're a package deal" she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her. She stepped back from him.

"You and the club, you're a package deal, can't get one with the other." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's always been like that."

"So I either get all of you, including the club, or none of you." He stood there for a second as she looked at him with a serious expression. He sighed and looked down at the floor; he didn't know what to say. She took a step forward and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not scared" she said. He stared at her for a second before the full meaning of what she said hit him and that was all he needed to hear. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. This kiss was hungrier than the first and more forceful. They both seemed to be battling for control before she quickly pulled away. With a sly smile she grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the bedroom, the bottle of jack sat forgotten.


	2. Author Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Hey guys, I got some pretty positive reviews about the teaser, so I have decided to turn it into a full story. I just want to let you know that it may be a week or two before I get the first chapter posted, school just started and I have a lot of work on my plate, not to mention that I'm also working on another story, but I want to let you know that you will not be forgotten and that I will get the first chapter up soon.  Thank you all.

ozlady80- thanks 

me and my friends 333- haha and you shall get more

LazySmurf247- thanks, I hope you do

x_RIOT_x- I'm glad you like it, that wasn't really the first chapter, it was something that popped into my head while I was writing the first chapter, and I decided to post it to see what everyone thought of it. But the first official chapter will be up soon.

2excited2function-I will write more!

Twilight-Love-Is-Beautiful-I'm glad you like it, thanks for the support

AllieKat21- I was going for interesting 

Baby-Firecracker- I will give more background information I promise

XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX- No it's not a Tara/Jax fanfic, I don't like her that much either lol

WrittenOnHer


	3. Chapter 1

And here it is :) Chapter 1 for Sound of Madness, I want to thank everyone for the feedback they gave me on the teaser, I'll leave it up for a little while, but I'll take it down eventually. If you don't know, the title Sound of Madness, is the title of a song by Shinedown. I suggest you guys check it out.

And of course I don't own anything related with Sons of Anarchy, but I do own Kaitlyn, and Taylor, and Paul.

* * *

Kaitlyn pulled her car in the lot and killed the engine. She grabbed her keys and her bag before exiting the car and heading into work.

"Hey Kait!" a voice called as she entered the diner.

"Hey Paul" she called back setting her stuff behind the counter and reached for her apron.

"You ready for the breakfast rush?" he asked coming out from behind the kitchen with a grin on his face. Today was her first say on the morning shift. Usually she worked the second shift, giving up her hours during the day to a different job bagging groceries at the local super market.

"Ha-ha very funny" She said looking at him, he laughed. "But yes, getting up this early is nothing new to me."

"Oh I see" he said coming to stand by her, looking out at the parking lot.

"Sam and Taylor here yet?" She asked.

"Nah, they should be here soon though." He said looking down at his watch. "Well people will start pouring in soon, better get things started" he said patting her on the back before heading back into the kitchen. Not soon after, people started coming to grab a bite to eat before work, and the diner filled up quickly. Sam and Taylor two more of Kaitlyn's co-workers managed to drag themselves in shortly after seven, lighting the load. Around ten o'clock the morning rush slowed down and Kaitlyn was finally able to sit down for a minute.

"Having fun?" Taylor asked her as she started wiping down the counter. Kaitlyn sighed.

"Oh I'm having a blast" She said with a smile. Taylor laughed and shook her head.

"And it just keeps getting better." Suddenly the roar of engines could be heard, and Kaitlyn and Taylor turning their attention to the parking lot out front. They saw two bikes pull into the lot. Taylor mumbled something that sounded oddly like 'oh goody' and went back to cleaning the counter. Kaitlyn, however, kept her eyes on the bikes as their riders got off and pulled off their helmets. She saw that they both had similar vests, Sons of Anarchy was written across the back. Kaitlyn knew they were a local bike club, but she had also heard plenty of rumors about them running back alley arms deals' amongst other things. She had driven past their body shop numerous times and had even taken her car there once when she first got into town three months back. There, she remembered meeting a guy who everyone seemed to call Prospect and another named Juice. They had both seemed nice enough asking her what brought her in and what not, they didn't seem like the guys she had heard rumors about.

As the two walked towards the door, Kaitlyn recognized one of them as Juice, the tattoos on his head made him easy to spot. The other guy had chin length blond hair and a tattoo on his right arm. She found that she couldn't take her eyes off him as they made to the diner.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a smoke break okay?" she heard Taylor say, snapping Kaitlyn out of her trance.

"Yeah that's fine" Kaitlyn said making her way behind the counter, just as the two walked. They walked straight up to the counter and grabbed the two seats closest to the register, and Kaitlyn. Another customer walked to the register to pay their check.

"Hey Kitty Kat" Juice said giving her a smile.

"Hey Juice" she said returning the smile.

"How's Charmin' treatin' you so far?" he asked. Kaitlyn saw the blond looking her up and down.

"It's been treating me just fine" she said resting her hands on the counter.

"Good" Juice said, he smile still getting even bigger. The blond cleared his throat and Juice looked at him. "Oh, this" he said pointing to the blond, "Is Jax." He smiled at her and waved. She waved back.

"Nice to meet you, can I get you guys anything?"

"I'll take a coke" Jax said.

"Make that two cokes" Juice said holding up two fingers. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Okay then, two cokes comin' right up" she said, heading to the kitchen.

As she was getting their drinks, she overheard Jax ask Juice how he knew her.

"She came into the shop 'bout three months back to get her car fixed." He replied.

"She live here long?"

"Nah, she moved in 'bout three months back, the same time she brought her car in I think" Kaitlyn quickly grabbed the cokes and made her way back to the counter.

"Here you go" she said setting the drinks down in front of them.

"Thanks" Jax said flashing a smile. She smiled back.

"So you guys ready to order?" They nodded and gave her their orders, which she then gave to Paul who said that he would get started on them.

"So how long you been workin' here?" Jax asked her.

"About two months now."

"Really? I haven't seen you around here before." He said taking a sip of his coke. She smiled

"Have you been lookin'?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Well then maybe that's why." He gave her a smile that made her blush. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Juice.

"Well I had another job during the day bagging groceries at the super market but me and my boss didn't get along very well, so I quit. I didn't think it was worth it to keep working the late shift here so I switched."

"Order Ready!" Paul hollered. Kaitlyn glanced over her shoulder to the kitchen and saw their food.

"I'll be right back" she said before heading to the kitchen. Jax watched her retreating back, and Juice nudged him with his elbow.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything" Juice said putting his hands up.

"Whatever you say man" Jax said as Kaitlyn walked out carrying a tray with their food.

"Here you go guys" She said as she set their plates in front of them.

"Thanks babe" Juice said as he started to dig in. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and Jax shot Juice a hard look. The front door swung open and Taylor walked in.

"Where've you been?" Kaitlyn asked her.

"Smoke break" She replied walking to the register. She looked around the diner and saw it was virtually empty, except for the counter. "It's not like we're busy" she added noting the look on Kaitlyn's face.

"Well in that case I think I'll go take a quick break." Kaitlyn said walking towards the kitchen.

'Whatever" she heard Taylor mumble. "What're you looking at?" Taylor asked Juice who was staring at her.

"Nothing" He said before gulping down the last of his coke. "Can I get a refill?" he asked flashing her a smile. She glared at him before grabbing his glass and heading into the kitchen.

"Well, looks like someone forgot to get their beauty sleep last night" Jax said. They both laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kaitlyn was outside, she lit herself a cigarette and sat on the top of the old picnic table that was there. She took a long drag of her cigarette before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Two missed calls and one voicemail.

"Why am I not surprised" she said to herself.

"Surprised about what?" Kaitlyn swung her head around to see Jax making his way around the corner of the building.

"Huh?" He walked over to where she was sitting.

"What aren't you surprised about?" he asked as he lit himself a cigarette.

"Oh nothing, my mom's just been calling again." He sat down next to her. Kaitlyn noticed that even though they were now both sitting on top of the picnic table she still had to look up at him.

"She lookin' for you or something?"

"Not really, she knows where I am." She paused, "Sort of anyways, she just worries." Jax laughed.

"Don't all moms'?" She laughed.

"Yupp." She flicked her cigarette to the ground.

"Want another one?" Jax asked holding out his pack. She shook her head.

"I'm good." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So what brought you to Charmin'?" Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Seemed like a nice place to settle down." He laughed. She looked at him, "What's so funny?"

"You picked one hell of a place to settle down." He looked at her, and she saw something. Curiosity, wonder, he didn't understand her, but he wanted to, and she could see that. She smiled.

"I guess I did."

"Hey Kait!" They both turned to see Taylor standing at the back doorway. "Lunch crowd's coming in." She gave Jax a hard look; "Your buddy's looking for you" she said and then headed back inside. Kaitlyn jumped off the table.

"Well I guess I better head back in." She turned to grab her phone off the table but Jax grabbed it first, and then jumped off the table and walked over to her.

"It was nice meeting you" he said with a smile, handing her the phone.

"It was nice to meet you too" She said and started walking towards the door.

"Hey!" he called. She turned to face him. "What time do you get off work?"

"Two, why?"

"You lookin' for some extra work?" She stared at him curiously.

"Maybe."

"You should stop by the shop today. My mom's always lookin' for an extra hand, especially nowadays." She thought about it for a minute.

"I'll be there" she said. Jax smiled.

"I'll see you then" he said and then started walking back around to the parking lot. Kaitlyn made her way through the kitchen and to the counter where Taylor was ringing up a customer. The diner was getting crowded.

"So what were you and Jax talking about?" She asked turning to Kaitlyn who shrugged.

"Nothing really" she said turning her eyes to the parking lot where she saw Jax and Juice getting on their bikes.

"Mhmm, that one's trouble Kait, you just remember that" Taylor said before turning her attention to another customer. Kaitlyn just watched as Jax took one last look at the diner before riding off.

* * *

So, hit the reiview button and let me know what you guys think. Oh and I put a poll up on my profile and I urge you guys to go check it out and vote because it will effect how the story goes, although I can make it go either way. So Vote!


	4. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me, I've been really busy lately with school and volleyball. Anyway here's an update for you guys :)

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Kaitlyn looked at the clock on her dashboard as she pulled into the lot at the Teller-Morrow auto shop. It read 2:43. Jenny, her co-worker, had come in late today so she hadn't gotten off until almost 2:30. She turned off the car and quickly scanned the lot around her, there was only one other car there, everything else in the lot was a bike.

She hesitated for a second thinking back to what Taylor had said earlier , "Oh get over it" she mumbled to herself, and got out of the car. As she walked towards the garage she noticed Prospect and Juice. She waved in their direction. Prospect saw her and nudged Juice who was busy looking under the hood of a car. Juice looked up and prospect pointed in her direction. Juice waved her over.

"Hey babe" he said throwing an arm over her shoulder."Just couldn't stay away could you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Only in your dreams" she said flashing him a smile.

"Ouch, that hurt" he said placing a hand over his heart. She laughed.

"I'm sure it did." She noticed prospect was looking at her. "Prospect right?" He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure." Juice laughed.

"Actually its half-sack" he said. Prospect/half-sack groaned.

"Why do they call you half-sack?" She asked. Juice laughed and prospect just turned and walked away.

"Guess you'll never find out" Juice said laughing.

"Interesting" Kaitlyn replied.

"So what brought you down here?" Juice asked.

"I'm here to see Jax." A huge smiled spread across Juice's face.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna need one small favor."

"Really now, and this small favor would be?"

"I'm gonna need your little work buddies number" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Taylor?" Juice nodded.

"Forget it; she won't even give you a second glance."

"Oh I think she will" Juice said with a wink.

"Ok then, your funeral." She stuck out her hand. He grinned and handed her his phone. She put in Taylor's number and then gave him back his phone.

"Hey Jax!" He yelled. "Your girl's here!" He smiled at her and then went to join Prospect by the car he had been working on earlier. She rolled her eyes and then turned around to see practically everyone looking at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Tara what do you-" Jax practically yelled as he emerged from a back room. He stopped when he saw her, his face breaking into a grin. "Hey Kaitlyn." She smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Jax."

"I was beginning to think you had bailed on me."

"Nah I just got off work late." She noticed that people were still staring. "Do they always do that?" She asked pointing behind Jax.

"Huh?" he asked turning around, he laughed. "Nah, it's just that they don't know you."

"Ok then."

"So you still looking for some extra work?" She laughed.

"That would be why I'm here" She said and noticed something flash across his eyes. Was it disappointment? She shrugged it off.

"Well in that case" he started placing an arm around her shoulder. "We go this way." He finished, and began leading her towards the back room. When they got to the back room there was a woman standing there talking on the phone, her back was to them.

"You know what, I don't care how long it takes just fix it!" She slammed the phone down. "Stupid imbecile" she muttered before turning around, her face softening when she saw Jax. "Hi Hun."

"Hey ma" he said waling over to her and giving her a hug. She released him and brought her gaze to Kaitlyn. Her eyes hardened and she looked her up and down, as if she were sizing her up before a fight. Kaitlyn kept her eyes on the woman's face trying to read her reaction.

"And who might this be?" The woman asked bringing her gaze back up to Kaitlyn's.

"Oh, this is Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn this is my mom, Gemma." Jax said, giving Kaitlyn a reassuring smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Kaitlyn said giving her a smile.

"Hmph, it's nice to meet you too." Gemma said moving behind the desk. "So what brings you to the shop?"

"Umm, Jax said that you could use some help around here." Gemma looked up at Jax.

"Did he now?" She asked giving Jax a hard look. He simply smiled at her. "Well I could use some help managing customer files and running errands." She paused for a moment looking back at Kaitlyn. "Be here tomorrow at one." Kaitlyn let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Thanks I'll be here."

"Mmhmm" Gemma replied before returning her attention to the papers on the desk. Jax smiled at Kaitlyn and then motioned her to follow him out of the office.

"I thought she was going to eat me." Jax laughed.

"She has that effect on people sometimes." He said.

As they made their way out to her car, she remembered something that Jax had said earlier.

"Who's Tara?" Jax looked down and sighed."She's this chick-" He stopped and looked back up at her with a small smile. "It's complicated."

"Ok." They stopped when they reached her car.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yupp" she said smiling up at him, he returned it.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as she opened the door to her car and got in.

"See ya" she said. She pulled the door closed and started the car. She watched as Jax turned around and made his way back to the shop. She sighed and pulled out of the lot heading home.

After Kaitlyn left, Jax made his way back into the back office. He leaned against the door frame and watched his mom finish up some paperwork.

"So where'd you meet her?" She asked, not looking up from the desk.

"Down at Paul's diner."

"How long she been in town?"

"About three months I think." Gemma finally looked up at him.

"You know anything about her?" He shrugged. "That's what I thought" She said.

"But I'm workin on it" he said turning to leave. A smile came to Gemma's face.

"Why does that not surprise me."


End file.
